


Size Matters: The Geralt Size Queen Chronicles

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Big Dick, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Kink, fuck machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Just porn about Geralt being a size queen.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 26
Kudos: 475
Collections: Fave Stories of Queixo





	1. Biggest He's Ever Had Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [mix_kid_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix_kid_ao3/pseuds/mix_kid_ao3) and Little Dragon on Discord.

Geralt wasn’t a peeping tom. He had never tried to get a look at Jaskier’s cock when they were bathing. And he never would have even though of it, except – he wasn’t sure if Jaskier had taken to wearing tighter pants or if something had changed and Geralt was only just now noticing it, but... well, Geralt had noticed the bulge. Namely, that it was a sizely bulge. Had Jaskier always been that big?

Geralt didn’t know. He’d never really paid attention to Jaskier’s cock, except that he knew that Jaskier often stuck it in the wrong places.

It was usually best to confine his thinking about Jaskier’s sex life to the trouble it caused. That way, he could avoid exactly these kinds of situations.

Namely, the ones where he found himself staring at Jaskier’s cock, such a large bulge even while soft, and _drooling_. It was mortifying, but Geralt had always loved a good stretch and so few humans had the size to satisfy him. 

He wanted to know if Jaskier might. 

It wasn’t just his cock of course. Geralt cared about Jaskier a great deal, more than he was fully comfortable with. But that was all separate from sex for him. And right now what he wanted more than anything was for Jaskier to have an abnormally large cock and to rail him with it all night long.

Geralt hadn’t noticed that he’d been sitting in their campsite staring at Jaskier’s crotch until the man himself moved directly in front of him. He was standing so that his cock was at eye level for Geralt and it was a struggle to drag his eyes up to Jaskier’s.

“I _thought_ that might be your thing,” Jaskier smirked in front of him. He reached out and ran a hand through Geralt’s hair. “Makes getting cursed like this absolutely worth it.”

Geralt felt like his thoughts were moving through molasses, but when he finally processed that, he furrowed his brow. “What curse?”

Jaskier laughed. “The one giving me enough of a package to draw your notice, apparently.” Geralt flushed bright red, but Jaskier’s hands continued to pet through his hair. “You’ve been staring so intently since the curse hit, but you haven’t _done_ anything.” Jaskier shook his fist while it was knotted in Geralt’s hair to make his point, jerking his head around and pulling at his scalp.

Geralt’s moan was embarrassingly loud and he brought his hands up to cover his face.

“No no, none of that,” Jaskier pushed his hands away, crouching in front of Geralt to look him in the eye. “We’re all alone here in the wilderness. There is no one else to hear you, no reason to be embarrassed.” He tightened his hand, pulling at Geralt’s scalp again. “And _I_ want to hear you. So you’re going to be loud, aren’t you, Geralt?”

Geralt wouldn’t have been able to stop the whine that escaped his mouth if he tried. “Yes, yes, _Jaskier._ ” He felt so desperate already and he hadn’t even seen Jaskier’s cock yet.

Jaskier’s hands left Geralt so that he could stand and unlace his trousers. “I’d warn you that the curse has made me a truly ridiculous size, but I think that’s the part you like.” Geralt nodded mindlessly and licked his lips in anticipation. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jaskier pulled himself out and Geralt was faced with the biggest cock he had ever seen.

The feeling of drool gathering in the corner of his mouth brought Geralt back to the moment, and he quickly wiped at his mouth, hoping Jaskier hadn’t noticed. From the bard’s leer that was unlikely.

“Yes, you love a nice big cock, don’t you, Geralt?” Jaskier stroked himself loosely and his fingers couldn’t wrap all the way around his girth.

“Fuck, yes,” Geralt moaned, leaning forward to lick at the head. Jaskier groaned and tangled a hand in Geralt’s hair, letting him try to fit his mouth around Jaskier’s cock.

Geralt had a lot of experience stretching his mouth for cock. He loved it, loved having something in his mouth. But Jaskier’s cock was so wide, it stretched his mouth to its limits with just the head.

Geralt felt a shiver of excitement. “Fuck me.”

Jaskier pulled his head back by his hair and kissed him deeply, possessively. “Oh, I will, Pet, don’t worry. But first we’ve gotta get you ready for me, don’t we?”


	2. Biggest He's Ever Had Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finally gets to take that dick

Jaskier had fingered Geralt open for what felt like _hours,_ and he had forbidden Geralt from coming. Which meant that by the time Jaskier decided he was ready, Geralt was _beyond_ desperate.

“Fucking finally, _please,_ ” He snarled.

Jaskier swatted his arse sharply. “If you still have that much lip left, maybe I haven’t been doing my job.”

“Gods Jaskier, _please_ , just _get in me!”_

Jaskier laughed softly. “All right, all right, Pet. How do you want to take me?” 

“I don’t even care, Jaskier, just _take me_!” It’s possible Geralt’s voice was approaching a shriek, but really, he’d been patient enough. 

“So desperate,” Jaskier murmured against his skin, biting at his shoulder. Jaskier’s hands guided him back until he was perched in Jaskier’s lap, his cock rubbing against Geralt’s hole. Jaskier pushed slowly in, supporting Geralt’s shaking thighs and holding him open, exposed. When the head finally popped inside, Geralt let out a sob of pleasure. 

It was so big inside him, and it was just the start! His hole was stretched wider than it ever had been, and the thrill of taking the biggest cock he’d ever had made Geralt wiggle back onto Jaskier, sliding just a bit further down Jaskier’s cock with each moment.

Jaskier let him settle at his own pace. The only sign of the bard’s lack of composure was the way his fingers dug deep into Geralt’s thighs. If he was lucky, the force might be enough to bruise a Witcher.

Gods, he wanted to be marked, he wanted to be claimed, and he wanted to belong. “Please,” Geralt gasped, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. 

“You’re doing so good, my pet. So good. Look how well you’re taking me.” One of Jaskier’s hands scratched down his thigh until the bard’s fingers could trace Geralt’s rim where it was stretched around his cock.

Geralt whined loudly, feeling his thoughts beginning to go fuzzy. But that was okay – he was safe here with Jaskier, and Jaskier would take care of him. Geralt relaxed back into his lover and slipped the rest of the way down Jaskier’s cock until Jaskier’s pubic hair tickled Geralt’s arse.

Geralt felt like every single muscle he had was quivering with pleasure. His head lolled back onto Jaskier’s shoulder, eyes still leaking. It was just _so much_ and he wanted all of it.

“Move,” he begged.

Jaskier laughed. “You’re the one on top of me, Pet. But that’s all right – you want to be taken like the pup you are, don’t you? Can your arms hold you up?” Jaskier ran a hand up Geralt’s arm, then reached over to twist a nipple. Geralt jerked against him, rocking on his cock. 

It wasn’t enough. 

Suddenly Geralt was tilting forward face first into the bedroll. “Pillow your head on your arms, Pup. Gotta make sure you’re still breathing when I ruin your hole for any other, hmm?” Geralt followed the order immediately, a breathy moan escaping him at Jaskier’s language.

Once Geralt’s head was supported, Jaskier drew back so that they were only pressed together from hip to knee. Then, he drew almost all the way out and _slammed_ into Geralt.

Geralt screamed in pleasure. There was no one but Jaskier to hear him, and with pure ecstasy coursing his veins, he could hardly be bothered with pride. What use was pride when he could spend his life here, stretched around Jaskier’s enormous cock.

Geralt squeezed around him, and Jaskier moaned raggedly. He wrapped a hand in Geralt’s hair and yanked until Geralt was forced to tilt his head back. And then, reminding Geralt of pulling at a horse’s reins, Jaskier tugged at his hair in time with his thrusts and Geralt felt like he was floating on a sea of golden pleasure, not a care in the world.

Time passed in a haze, Jaskier’s thrusts and tugs the only things he was aware of. And then Jaskier leaned against his back and wrapped a hand around his cock and Geralt was suddenly aware of his urgent, desperate need to come. He cried out wordlessly, thrusting forward into Jaskier’s grasp and back onto his cock.

Jaskier thrust harder, losing his rhythm and when he shoved deep inside Geralt and began to come, he yanked hard at Geralt’s hair. The pain sparkling along his scalp sent Geralt over the edge. His field of vision careened off into a field of black and he lost all awareness.

When he awoke, he was laying on his back on a clean bedroll and Jaskier was wiping him clean with a soft cotton cloth. Geralt must have made a noise, because Jaskier’s eyes flit up to his. Geralt was sure he’d never seen anything more beautiful than the bard’s flushed cheeks, dark eyes, and plump red lips. Geralt’s limbs didn’t seem to want to respond to his brain, but if he’d had the energy, he would have cupped Jaskier’s face and rubbed his thumb along his cheek just to be sure he was real.

“How are you feeling?” Jaskier murmured.

Geralt found his lips pulling into a smile at Jaskier’s concern. His tongue didn’t want to respond to his brain either, but he managed to slur out, “‘m g’d.”

Jaskier smiled down at him and pressed a soft chaste kiss to his lips, then up his cheek and across his forehead. Geralt felt a laugh bubbling in his chest from sheer happiness, and he let it out, let Jaskier hear him.

He fell asleep that night with Jaskier a warm weight against his chest.


	3. Fuck Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt uses a magical fuck machine that increases in girth the longer it's used.

Geralt licked his lips in excitement as the ropes were put into place. He tugged his wrist and luxuriated in the way there was no give. His legs were bound elaborately – first his calf and thigh on each leg were tied together with a deep red rope whose contrast with his skin pleased him. Then his ankles were bound in an elaborate suspension that left him spread open and unable to do anything about it.

He loved it.

Geralt had asked for this specifically, to be tied up until all he couldn’t move, couldn’t struggle against the coming pleasure. He bit his lip, breath stuttering at the thought of what was to come. There was a thick cloth tied over his eyes, but somehow the lack of sight made the sounds of set up even better. Then, finally, there was pressure against his hole, and they were starting.

When Geralt had first bought the toy, he had almost immediately returned it in shame. But he found that he just couldn’t give up the possibility that he might someday use it.

Today was that day. The device he’d bought was enchanted to relentlessly fuck into the user until a word was uttered to stop it. It was also enchanted to expand in size the longer it was used. Geralt was hoping he could use it for a long, long time.

Or was it more correct to say “be used by it”? As the toy plunged deep inside him, withdrew, and thrust forward again with rapid speed, Geralt certainly felt like he was being used. Tied up and unable to see, he was totally helpless. All he could do was take it, take the ruthless fucking and just  _ feel. _

A gasp escaped his mouth and in the silence of the room, it sounded even louder in Geralt’s ears. Embarrassment coiled up his spine, sending a flush of heat to his face, but there was nothing he could do, no way he could stop the sounds from escaping when his attempt to arch his back angled the toy just right. Now with every forceful thrust, it hit dragged roughly along that spot inside him that made sparks dance across his vision. 

The toy started growing in him, slowly gaining girth. Geralt whimpered as he felt his rim stretch to accommodate and he wanted more. He wanted to be stretched until he couldn’t take anymore, stretched until he was finally satisfied.

The toy expanded again, and Geralt groaned roughly. It should hurt – it  _ did  _ hurt. And yet that added to the pleasure, boosting the hot coils of lust in his stomach. The pain made the pleasure more intense and it made it  _ real.  _

The toy fucked into him as if his hole was meant for nothing else. With the way the toy was pounding into him relentlessly and sliding over that spot that drove his pleasure ever higher each time, Geralt was inclined to agree. He  _ was  _ made for this. 

He hardly even felt pain at the stretch anymore, even though the toy kept growing wider, wider, wider. He was wide enough that the next time, the toy wouldn’t have to struggle to take him. It would slide in easily and force him even wider.

The thought of next time coiled with the pleasure racking through him and sent spirals of euphoria across his body. His mind started to grow hazy until he was floating in a world where pleasure was the only thing in existence and it was all for Geralt. 

He didn’t notice when a command was issued for the toy to stop expanding. It continued to plow into him, driving him higher and higher into ecstasy.

It could have been minutes or hours later that the toy stopped moving. He wasn’t really aware of anything that was happening as the toy was carefully removed and his body cleaned up and tended to. All he knew was pleasure, and the empty longing inside him finally felt full. Hands untied him gently as bodies pressed close to him. He was vaguely aware of the sound of voices, and it formed a comforting buzz layered under the pleasure. 

Geralt wasn’t sure when his pleasure haze transitioned to sleep, but when he woke, he was bundled up in bodies and blankets and for the first time he could remember, he felt at peace.


End file.
